


Three Haikus

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Haiku, Insanity, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three haikus about Bellatrix Lestrange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Haikus

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked _How about a haiku about Bellatrix?_ and this is what my mind immediately coughed up. This is a gift for (almost) reaching goal in the July Writing Marathon on my journal.
> 
> And of course, the characters and world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I just like to play with them.

**1\. Voldemort**

Cruciatus me

I’ll show you my faith through the

Way I take your pain

 

**2\. Dark of the Mind**

Madness and shadows

Fall like veils of delicate

Lace around the wound

 

**3\. Innocent Child**

One, two, three: thrice loved

None closer than a sister

Torn by age and war


End file.
